


À cause de la gravité

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke vit une ombre passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit quelqu’un sur un balai qui volait dans tous les sens. Cette personne finit par se diriger vers le sol, aillant perdu le contrôle de son balai. Sasuke se mit à courir. Au loin, il distingua des cheveux roses et une robe aux couleurs des Serdaigles. Il s’agissait de Sakura Haruno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	À cause de la gravité

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke se dirigea vers le lac, un livre de potion sous le bras. Il avait besoin de calme et il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer avec tout le bruit que faisaient Kiba et Naruto. Il devait réviser pour le prochain cours et il savait qu’à cette heure-ci, personne ne serait au lac. Itachi était le nouveau professeur de potions et même s’ils étaient frères, ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il faisait du favoritisme et qu’il était moins sévère avec lui. L’été qui s’était écoulé avait connu des tensions dans la famille Uchiha. Leur père avait été furieux d’apprendre que son fils aîné avait accepté un poste de professeur à Poudlard au lieu de vouloir reprendre les affaires familiales. La famille Uchiha était l’une des familles les plus influentes dans le monde des sorciers et il était inconcevable qu’un de ses membres se dirige vers une autre voie. Mais malgré les disputes entre Itachi et Fugaku, Sasuke n’était pas inquiet. Il savait que son père finirait par entendre raison lorsqu’il verrait que son fils était bien plus heureux comme cela. Quant-à Itachi, il finirait sans doute par devenir directeur de Poudlard, voire ministre de la magie.

Il vit soudain une ombre passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit quelqu’un sur un balai qui volait dans tous les sens. Cette personne finit par se diriger vers le sol, aillant perdu le contrôle de son balai. Sasuke se mit à courir. Au loin, il distingua des cheveux roses et une robe aux couleurs des Serdaigles. Il s’agissait de Sakura Haruno. Elle était par terre, son balai à plusieurs mètres d’elle. Elle grimaçait tout en se massant le bras. Sasuke ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il savait qu’elle était née-moldue, que Naruto et elle étaient amis et que lorsqu’ils étaient en première année, elle faisait parti de ses admiratrices qui le suivaient partout. Ils avaient été quelques fois en binôme lors des cours de potions, mais il n’avait jamais essayé d’engager la conversation.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’elle vit qu’il lui adressait la parole. Elle rougit, embarrassée d’être tombée devant lui.

« Ça va. Rien qu’un peu de magie ne peut soigner. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son bras et murmura un sort. Son bras se guérit instantanément. Sasuke était impressionné. Il avait entendu Itachi dire qu’à la fin de leur septième année, Sakura allait poursuivre ses études auprès de Tsunade Senju, la plus grande mage médicale du monde des sorciers. Pas étonnant qu’elle soit l’élève préférée d’Itachi, se dit Sasuke.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de faire ?  
-J’essayais d’apprendre à voler. »

Sakura parlait tellement doucement que Sasuke dut se rapprocher pour comprendre ce qu’elle disait. Elle rougit de plus en plus et détourna le regard.

« Tu ne sais pas voler ! Dit-il étonné.  
-C’est la seule matière que je ne maîtrise pas. C’est ma dernière année et je volais au moins essayer de voler sur quelques mètres sans tomber. Mais à chaque fois que je monte sur un balai, je tombe à cause de la gravité. »

Sasuke avait envie de rire, mais se retint. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un accusait la gravité pour être tombé de son balai.

« Est-ce que tu as demandé à quelqu’un de t’aider ?  
-Comme Naruto fait parti de l’équipe de Quidditch, il a voulu m’apprendre. Mais on a fini par se disputer, je me suis énervée et je l’ai frappé. »

Sasuke repensa à l’œil au beurre noir qu’avait Naruto il y a quelques jours. Il avait refusé de dire ce qu’il s’était passé. Sasuke se dirigea vers le balai et le ramassa.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t’aide ? Je ne fais peut-être pas parti de l’équipe de Quidditch, mais je vole depuis toujours. »

Il regarda sur le côté, n’osant pas rencontrer le regard de Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui proposait son aide. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais à cet instant, quelque chose l’attirait vers elle. Un peu comme un balai qui était attiré par le sol à cause de la gravité.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de m’aider. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.  
-Puisque je te le propose. »

Sakura sourit et acquiesça. Sasuke rougit. Il n’avait jamais vu un sourire aussi beau. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait ce genre de chose. Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi ensemble. Puis ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain et le jour d’après. Sasuke ne put s’empêcher de remercier la gravité d’avoir fait tomber Sakura du ciel.

_Fin ___


End file.
